Emerald, Blood, and Shadows
by Brokenwingedcat
Summary: Harry potter isn't just a wizard. He is a vampire's mate, and he will take the wizarding world by storm when they find out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Hellsing. I don't have money or a job, so please don't sue me!

Warnings: this will be slash, as in MalexMale. Murder and torture will be a part of this story! Don't like, don't read. I eat flames. OOCness.

Hello, my name is Harry James Potter. I am 16. Short for my age. I have emerald green eyes and raven wing black hair. I am a 6th year in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Yes, I am a wizard. But I am more than just a wizard. I am known as the boy-who-lived, the chosen one, and the defeater of you-know-who. All because I lived when my parents died. I have already faced him many times. I have fought him to "protect the innocents" around me. But what if the story people think that they know was fake? What if their chosen one was considered one of the darkest being in the world? What if their precious chosen one was mated to a vampire? Not just any vampire, but the original vampire, Count Dracula himself? Of course, he is not known as that now. He has been chained and bound to the Hellsing family, some distant relative of mine. Though, there is a possibility of Alucard and I are related also. Have to ask Griphook on my next visit to Gringotts.

But enough of my rambling. This is supposed to be how I met my spouse and mate. How I came to be a vampire's mate.

It was the summer after my first year at Hogwarts. I was being punished for breaking a dish. I know they known that my cousin tripped me, but they don't care. I am the freak. I am the reason everything goes bad in their life. I am the punching bag that they use to get rid of their stress and fear.

Anyways, as I am out on the pouch blood dripping down my back, I think about the end of the school year, when I ask the headmaster to not to send me back to my relative's house. I told him how I am treated at home, but he just has that damn twinkle in his eyes and tells me that I am must be over-stating everything, and that I am safest at my aunt's house.

As I think back, the entire conversation has my instincts screaming that something is wrong. Before I can think about it more, I hear something in the bushes, mumbling.

"Food. Blood. Fresh. So hungry." The voice is kind-of breathy, like there are holes in the lungs. The hairs on the back of my neck stands on end at it. My mind is screaming at me to run, go hide. I get up to do so, but the back door opens, and my uncle is standing there with his belt. Ready for round two of beat the freak.

"Going to try to run away freak?! After we feed you, clothes you and take you in! I will teach you to trying to leave, freak!" he raises the belt, but something in me snapped during his rant.

"You feed me, when? I got a piece of bread in the morning, and I have to sneak water. You gave me Dudley's clothes. I never got anything new. I didn't get toys, the blanket I had was old and thread-worn. I am tired of the abuse. I am tired of being told I am worthless and a freak." After my rant, my magic snapped out, cutting my uncle. After that he looked amazingly like a plum. His mustache is quivering in his rage. My instincts are screaming at me to leave. I ran and left the monster to deal with me "loving" family.

The asphalt torn into my feet as I ran, but I didn't feel it through the adrenaline pumping through my veins. I hear a bang off to my right and something screams. _If they are shooting the creatures, they are my allies._ I thought as I ran, and changed directions. More bangs, but they aren't directed at me, so I keep going, until I run into someone.

Red. That was all I could see. The person I ran into was wearing a red overcoat, black pants, and a black silk shirt. He had two smoking guns in his hand, and a fanged smile. The fangs should have freaked me out, but the ruby red eyes showed surprise and shock. I felt no fear. I know that he wouldn't hurt me.

"Hello, little one. What are you doing outside?" the voice was deep and dark like his voice was like a piece of the night breathed in. He raised his eyebrow and chuckled like he could hear my thoughts. "Would you please answer my question, little one? And I thank you for the complement."

My brain had stuttered when I heard his voice, but it kicked it to high gear when I thought about his question. The rage that coursed through me when I remembered why I was outside was like a blazing inferno that threatened to consume me when I heard the man growl and place an arm around me shoulder. He raises his other arm and shoots at something in the dark. "You will not be going back to those beasts, little one. Would you like to come stay with me and my master?"

"Your master? Who are they?" I asked thinking that I might end up in the same position as before, but my instincts said that I wouldn't.

"My master doesn't condone hitting a child, but she is strict. She is Sir Integra Hellsing, head of the Hellsing family and organization. She is fair. She will take you in or send you to a family that will love you and not hurt you. I promise." The vampire said.

"Then I will go with you. What is your name?" I ask as we fade into the shadows at my answer.

"My name is Alucard, little one. I am the No-Life King, and the first vampire." Alucard responded.

AN: I AM BACK! My computer crashed and I lost my password. I am so sorry about not being able to answer question or update. I am sorry but I will have to drop, "how did I get here", if someone would like to adopt it, please PM me. A new story and chappy done. Thank you, I will try to update soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Hellsing.

AN: OMG! 32 fallows and 20 favorites for 1 chapter. Thank you. Please R&R! And here is Chapter two. Please review, if you want me to continue this story. I am more likely to write on a story if I feel like it is being read! Also I have no Beta, so any mistakes are mine. Now on with the story!

When we came out into the light again, we were in a make-shift commander tent. There were two women on one side of the table and a man in a police uniform on the other. One of the women was a busty blonde in a military style uniform with some sort-of insignia on the arm. Her hair was in a ponytail so tight that it spiked and she had a similar feel to her aura as Alucard, so I deducted that she was his child. The other women was a brunet with her hair pulled into a bun and wire frame glasses over brown eyes. She was wearing a dark blue business suit and had two rapiers on a belt, a gun in a holster on her arm, hidden. The Blonde said, "Master, why do you smell of human blood?" The Brunet was glaring at him after she heard that.

"It isn't me who smells of this, but this little one here. He has been injured by ones that he called family. He ran into me after running away from them and a ghoul." answered Alucard. He pushed me toward the brunet. "Little one, I want you to meet my master, Sir Integra, and my Child, Seras."

I looked at both of them. Sir Integra looked like she was about to spit fire at want Alucard said, and Seras (I was right about what she was.) looked like she wanted to go hunt down my "family" and eat. "Nice to meet you." I said, reaching forward to shake Sir Integra's hand, but I started falling instead. I felt dizzy and sick to my stomach. I heard Sir Integra call for medical help, but I tried to tell her that I didn't need that, all I need was a cup to collect my blood in so I could drink it and it would heal me.

"Shh, it's okay little one. Here open your mouth." I heard someone say. I felt something wet hit my mouth and as I licked it up I found that is was blood, but it tasted different than my own. For some reason, I know that it was Alucard's. I opened my mouth for more, and felt a cool wrist enter my mouth. I latched onto it, and sucked trying to get the most I could of the life-giving substance. I drank until I was full, and then I opened my eyes to see a ruby pair looking down into mine. _How did I end up on the floor,_ I thought.

"Thank you for the drink. I am sorry that I collapsed like that. I guess that I had lost more blood then I thought. I has been years since the last time I collapsed do to blood loss, every if the injury that caused it are a daily occurrence." I said, while I sat up. When I did I felt something that had my shivering in fright. I felt the magic of the man who made me come back to the Dursley's. Dumbledore has come to visit. "Shit. Okay, my headmaster is here. He knows how I am treated, but still sent me back. Please don't let him take away. Please." I begged frantically, clinging to Alucard's arm.

"Shh, it is okay. You won't be going with him if you don't want to. He can't take you away by force while I am here." Alucard whispered in my ear. He gathered me in his arms and rocked me back and forth. I started to relax in his arms when I heard Sir Integra auguring with Dumbledore.

"Harry, my boy are you okay?" I heard Dumbledore ask me with flux concern. I couldn't see him, because my head was buried in Alucard's shoulders, but I felt Alucard growl at Dumbledore's tone.

"I am not your boy. And I am fine. My relatives are probable died, but I don't care. They deserve it." I answered still not looking at him.

"Now my boy, don't you think that you are over-stating things?" he asked in that condescending way of his.

"No. They beat me until I was bloody. My uncle tried to take a knife to me, when I was five. My aunt would hit me with a skillet. When the attack happened, I was sitting on the pouch with blood dripping down my back." I shot back.

"My boy, you really shouldn't lie about how your relatives treat you. I admit that they might not have been the most loving of families, but if things were as bad as you say, then you shouldn't be alive right now, but you are, so you are lying." said Dumbledore in a tone you might use to scald a child.

"I did die. I decided to come back, so I could get my revenge against those that wronged me." I said, then I turned around really fast and hissed, §Obliviate§. "I am sorry sir. I am just really stressed. Umm, do you mind if I stay with Sir Integra? I just feel safe right now." I said burying my head Alucard's shoulder again.

"Of course, my boy. Now that I know you are in good hands, I shall take my leave." I heard and felt him leave.

"I hate that man. He just wants me broken so that he can cast me like a throwing knife at the strongest dark lord of the century. I am just a weapon to be discarded when my usefulness is done." I ranted for a bit. After my rant, I took a deep breath, and said, "Sorry about the confusing acting. If I don't act like he wants me to, he will make me act that way. When I turned around, I spoke a different language and removed his memory of what I had just said. I don't know what language it is, but if I use it I don't need a wand it use my magic." I explained.

"What did you mean that you had died?" asked Seras.

"I have already died twice, but I don't stay dead. I don't know how I do it, but that is what happens. I know at I feel healthier if I drink blood, even if it is my own. Normal food tastes really bad, but I have to act human." I answered.

"You are a natural vampire. Human food could kill you if you don't drink some blood with it. Drinking your own blood will help in a pinch, but it is bad in a long term idea." said Alucard talking for the first time since Dumbledore left.

"I wish that I didn't have to because I thought that, but I can't get any blood other than my own." I answered. I yawned. "I am sorry, but I am really tired."

"Go ahead and fall asleep, little one. I won't let you leave, and no one will be able to hurt you." said Alucard.

"Thank you." I said while falling off to sleep in a vampire master's arms.

AN: Another Chappy done. Thank you to all who followed and favorited my story. I can't thank you enough! See you later.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing or Harry Potter. T_T

AN: I am sorry for how long it took to get this chapter up! We are moving soon, so I really haven't had the time! Thank you to everyone who Favorited, Followed, and/or Reviewed! Please R&R.

When I woke up the next time, the first thing I noticed was that I was in a bed with what I thought silk would feel like. Next thing I noticed was that I was not in the clothes that I had been wearing when I passed out. They were too nice to be anything that the Dursley gave me. When I finally opened my eyes, I found out that I was in a king-sized bed with black sheets, dark red comforter, and silver pillows. The room I was in was underground, the walls made of granite. The furniture was made of some dark wood, I thought ebony. There was a chest of drawers, a shelving unit, a table, and a bedside table. The only lighting was given by the candles on the silver candela in the middle of the table. The clothes I was wearing were a forest green with silver lining. I was alone. I wanted answers so I looked around again looking for a door. I found it after I got up to look for it. It was made of the same stone as the wall around it. It was also really heavy. I had to use magic to open it.

The hall on the other side was pitch black, not that I could tell, because it looked like a clouded-over night to me. Just enough light to see by. I walked down it, wondering where everyone was. There was a set of stairs at the end of the hall, going up. I climbed them, the hall at the top was almost blinding in its brightness. In a few seconds though, my eyes adjusted to the light. I sent my senses outward, looking for anyone. I found Sir Integra, Alucard, Seras and someone I didn't know in a room on the third floor. I really didn't feel like walking up there. I then thought about how I and Alucard had traveled the first time. I wondered if I could do the same. I thought about gathering the shadows around me like a cloak, and to my surprise it worked. I then thought about where I found the energy signatures and stepped out of the shadows to find myself in the room I wanted to be in.

It looked like an office. There was a cherry wood desk with a matching chair with red stain seat behind it, in the chair was Sir Integra. Next to her was an older man in a tailcoat suit. In front of the desk were Alucard and Seras. Alucard was smirking at Sir Integra, who looked like she was about to explode in anger.

"For the last time, Alucard, will you tell me where the Boy is!" Sir Integra exploded.

"I am right here." I answered for Alucard.

Sir Integra looked surprised that I was here. "When did you get in here? How did you get here?" she asked.

"I got here a few minutes ago. I don't know what you call it, but I traveled through the shadows." I answered her questions, and then turned to Alucard. "Do you know how I did that?" I asked him.

"Yes." He answered. "What is your name, little one?"

"My name is Harry James Potter. What is today's date?"

"July 31st. Why?"

"So I have been out over a week?"

"How old are you?" asked Sir Integra.

"I turned twelve today. Who is the man next to you? He is reminding me of Uncle Paddy and Uncle Moony, but he doesn't have magic and he not a werewolf." I asked.

"How can you tell?" asked Sir Integra.

"Well, I feel auras I guess you would call them. I could tell that Seras was Alucard's Childe before he said it. I also know that Sir Integra is a witch. The man next to you doesn't have magic, isn't a werewolf, but reminds me of the wolf who calls me cub and his mate. His mate has been framed for a crime that he didn't comment. He is right now in Azkaban. The wolf is probable scraping to get enough money to get food. Hey, is the house that I was living in still standing?" I asked the last part while looking at Alucard, picturing the house.

"Yes, little one. Why do you ask?" answered Alucard.

"I need my trunk, and if you want to know about how bad I was treated at my relatives, you can see the evidence for yourselves and I don't have to take you down memory lane. Can we go now?" I asked.

"Yes, but I want answers afterwards." said Sir Integra.

"Okay" I answered.

After we got to my old house, I led everyone into the hall, and opened the cupboard under the stairs. "This was my room for the first ten years of my life with the Dursleys. They officially moved me to their son's second bedroom after my letter come, but un-official, this is still my room." I said as I moved into the space to get my things. After I came out with all my special things in my old, tattered backpack, dragging my trunk behind me, I said, "If you want to know how bad it was for me, have a look inside. I warn you it will sicken you." I then moved into the living room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own so please don't sue (hides behind Luna).

Warning: Mentions of Abuse, Blood and Gore, OOC, Slash,

AN: I know that Harry's actions and attitude is confusing, but if you think about the fact that Harry has died twice in my story, that changes a person. I want to thank you everyone for wanting for this Chapter. My family has been moving, so I really haven't had time to write anything! Thank you for reading my insane plot foxes! Please R&R!

As Iwaited for them to finish looking at my room, I went through my school books and homework. I was working on the irritating essay for potions when they came back. Sir Integra looked ready to commit murder, Seras was looking fang happy, and Walter looked green. It was Alucard's face that I was most surprised about, he looked almost sympathetic, like he had suspicions confirmed that he didn't want confirmed.

"I was going to ask some questions, but after seeing that, I would rather not. I have to ask one question though, how much does you headmaster know?" asked Sir Integra.

"Everything, because he saw it all from my head. He and one of his teachers like to intrude on students minds. I let them in to see how they would react. The teacher looked shocked and sick, but the headmaster was pleased. The teacher treats me like shit, but he has to if he doesn't he will be killed." replied Harry.

"Why would he be killed?" asked Seras.

"Because the headmaster is holding onto him as a spy and it is the headmaster that is keeping him from jail. If he doesn't do as the headmaster asks he will be tossed in Azkaban." replied Harry.

"If you don't mind, I would like to take this conversation elsewhere, and if Harry isn't opposed, burn this filth." interrupted Alucard.

"I have no problems with that" was the prompt response.

"I really want to say not to burn the house down, but I get the feeling that you would anyways. So least get going so that they can have their fun." sighed Sir Integra.

Harry and Alucard just gave her twin fanged smiles. It was slightly creepy, they looked so similar. As everyone else got in the car, Alucard placed Harry's truck in the boot,and then went over to Harry. Harry was standing in front of the door to what was left of his own personal hell.

"Do you have anything else you wish to save?" asked Alucard when he reached the raven-haired pre-teen.

"No, would you mind if I cast the spell to make it burn? The spell I am think about using a special spell, that while dangerous, I can control. I will just be really drained afterwards." asked Harry.

"Oh, and what spell is that?" asked Alucard.

"It is called Fiendfyre. It conjures hellfire and gives it a mind, but a strong willed mage can control it. I like it because it burns everything and gives off no smoke. If you want, we can do something else, but I thought it would be nice if the thing they valued most was destroyed by the thing they hated the most." said Harry.

"What form does this fire take?" asked the monster from hell who know and respected those that could control true hellfire.

"Different animals, but I get snakes, owls, and unicorn. I know weird, but it works. You know, I never know that most people had no control over it after it was cast. I ended up casting it be accident in potions, had to do a mass memory wipe because of that, but I learned to do it on commanded after that though."

"You are now are on the short list of people I will do everything not to piss off, and do whatever the hell you want." deadpanned Alucard. Harry smirked, and then turned to look at the house.

§Fiendfyre!§ hissed out Harry. Fire shot out of his hand, twisting into animals as it flew toward his personal hell. He had a giant snake, an owl, and two unicorns, this time. All of them destroying the house and gardens, but the moment that it was destroyed,the animals started shrieking because the person who powered them and kept them alive was withdrawing that power, killing them.

As soon as the fire went out, Harry started to fall forward. The killing ofthe fire was the part that drained him the most. Alucard caught him before he hit the ground, and picked him up bridal-style. Harry curled into him. As they walked back to the car, Alucard thought about the funny feeling that the green-eyed raven in his arms caused in him. _I want to hold him close and never let go, shower him jewels and silk, give him everything. At the same time, I want make him scream my name and drink from him until he knows nothing but the feeling of me dominating him. I really think that he might be my true mate, but I can't be sure until he reacts like that. Ever if he is not, I will take him in and help him,_ decided Alucard, just as he reached the car.

"Let's get back to the manor. He is tired from the spell he used to burn the house. And I advise not pissing him off." said Alucard.

"Why would **you** not want to piss him off?" asked an intrigued Sir Integra.

"Anything that is from the hell dimension I am will not want to piss him off. The fire he used to burn the house will burn the soul as well, not only that but it will permanently kill anything. Then there is the fact that he is a natural vampire, which is rare and all of which are powerful. Finally you have the fact that he is a parseltongue, with that trait alone he is considered royalty, especially with the way he uses it." The silence that permeated the car after his explanation was extremely amusing to the Oldest vampire.

"Nice to know what language I was speaking. Is that all of it? Or is there something more?" the sleep filled voice from the bundle in Alucard's arms sent a shiver down said vampire's spine. It took a minute for Alucard to process his words, but once he did his eyes widened in shock, not that you could tell though his sunglasses.

 _So you feel it as well?_ Alucard sent to Harry.

 _I think so yes. Mind holding me when you go to "sleep"? a_ sked Harry.

 _Very well,_ replied Alucard. _This will be interesting._

"What did he mean by that?" asked Sir Integra.

"There is something tiring Harry and I together." When it became apparent that Alucard was not going to elaborate further, Sir Integra huffed.

When they got back to the manor, Sir Integra went to her office to tackle the never-ending paperwork as Seras went to her room. Alucard walked toward the "kitchen" that had been set-up for his use in the basement. It really was nothing more than a microwave and a fridge. Alucard really didn't want to wake-up the kitten in his arms, but Harry needed to eat.

"Come little one it is time to wake up." Alucard shook Harry a little. Harry tried to push his way farther into his chest.

"Alright, if you want don't the blood, I will eat it." Alucard blinked at how fast Harry ripped the bag from his hand. "Hungry I take it?" Alucard laughed at the growl he got in reply.

"Here let me warm that up for you." It was Harry's turn to blink as Alucard set him on the counter and took the blood bag from him. He watched as Alucard poured the blood into a mug.

"What is it that we are both feeling?" Harry asked. It had been bugging him for a while now.

Alucard looked at him surprised for a sec before shaking his head. "Sorry with how you act sometimes it is easy to forget that you are twelve. To answer your question, it's what called the true mate bond. It doesn't mean that we have to mate, but we will always be able to know where the other is and how they are doing. It is also a way to kill a vampire as old as I am without physically hurting me, if we mate. The only problem with that is that both of us get stronger if we do mate, so it is harder to kill us."

"Okay, can you still hold me while I sleep?" Harry asked

Alucard just sat there blink.


End file.
